


［七五折］王妃

by nighting1000



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, snh48 - Freeform, 七五折 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting1000/pseuds/nighting1000
Kudos: 61





	［七五折］王妃

七五折  
原设ABO，alpha对应凤君 beta对应和君 omega对应凰君  
皇帝折&王妃七

近一天的寻找，吴哲晗不敢惊动任何人。可事至如此，她也不得不通知某个人做好救援准备了。此刻她已经认定莫寒是被南齐的人捉了去。  
临亲王向来是她的对头，是眼中钉肉中刺。此次出征，为了不把临亲王留在京都祸乱朝政，她特意倾点对方随军出征，也是要亲自盯着。  
但是一国皇后竟跟着出来，又在南齐失踪，此等大事，的确不得不通知一下对方。两国边境势力薄弱，边陲之城又戒备森严，吴哲晗打算和对方商量商量对策。  
然而，还未行至临亲王大账，她便被拦下。对方好言好语对她说明临亲王外出打猎，此刻不在帐中。  
“哼，她倒是好心情。”吴哲晗不疑有他，步伐未停，打算就亲自在帐中等待对方。那侍从神色看起来有些慌张，却找不到任何理由阻止皇帝亲临。  
吴哲晗是在瞧见侍从的神色，才逐渐发现不对的。好歹登上皇位这么些年了，察言观色的本领可是进步不止一星半点。  
莫非是帐中有什么见不得人的东西？  
吴哲晗神色一凝，疾步上前，一手撩开大帐门帘。入目的是极为寻常的桌椅，吴哲晗挥挥手让那侍从退下。本人正打算一探究竟。  
还未走近，屏风后竟走出一曼妙人儿。  
吴哲晗自然认得，这是临亲王那王妃，许佳琪。  
南伐之战，戴萌怎么会让自己的王妃以身犯险？吴哲晗察觉到不对，径自走过去。许佳琪看起来神色平静，规规矩矩侧身行礼。  
案几的香炉燃着暖香，吴哲晗嗅着只觉得昏昏沉沉。  
“戴萌怎么把你也带来了？”  
许佳琪撩起衣裙下跪，将此次欺君随行的原因慢慢道来。吴哲晗将字字句句听在耳边，却脑袋有些迟钝着无法思考。她晃晃脑袋，只觉得越来越热。  
“你这点的什么香，怎么这么——”话语未尽，吴哲晗只觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉。突然间帐内扬起些薄荷气味，吴哲晗脸色一变，直接拍桌而起。  
“你好大的胆子！！”  
原本跪着请罪的人忽而露出疑惑的表情，再仔细嗅嗅空气中的味道，也脸色大变。  
糟了，用错香了，这是燃情香。  
吴哲晗坐得近所以吸入很多，下方跪着的许佳琪也闻到一些，又感受到空气中凤君的气息，浑身也开始发热起来。  
凤君的气息很容易勾引凰君发情，尤其是在燃情香的辅助之下。许佳琪早在得知吴哲晗要来时，就安排人拖住皇帝的暗卫，此刻倒成了她的致命一击。  
未标记过人的凤君，未被标记的凰君，还有百战不败的燃情香，这怎么可能不擦出些背德的火花？  
本想用香将对方迷晕的许佳琪懊恼着起身，她也有些软软的难受，此刻更加不敢上前。  
吴哲晗只觉得身体里的火气越来越旺，愤愤着起身打算离去，临到帐前却突然停下。因为，被凤君和燃情香气息勾引的那个人，发情了。  
许佳琪软倒在地，嘴角无意识溢出呻吟，爆发而出的草药气息将凤君也一同拽入无边的情欲之中。  
怎么会？许佳琪没有被戴萌标记？  
只有未被标记的凰君才有发情期，也会被其他凤君勾引。已经被标记的凰君，是不会被其他人的气息所引导的。  
空气中来自两个人的气息愈来愈浓重，将情欲渐渐推向无底深渊。  
许佳琪最先忍受不住，拽住吴哲晗的衣角，口中呢喃着“拜托”。  
鬼使神差，吴哲晗将人一把抱起，再温温柔柔落在床上。许佳琪本安安稳稳躺在吴哲晗怀里，渴望慰籍的肉体挣扎着磨蹭着吴哲晗的身体。  
吴哲晗一僵，胸前被人蹭了好几下，不知是不是因为空中燃烧着燃情香越来越浓了，吴哲晗只觉得身体愈发的热。  
衣服在磨蹭中变得凌乱，领口泄露大片春光 。吴哲晗将衣服扯开，细腻的皮肤上已经渗出密密麻麻的汗。  
帐内光线昏暗，吴哲晗抬头，看见许佳琪迷乱的神色，那张优秀的脸就连发情时都格外的美丽。  
本就长得妖媚，此刻便更加诱惑人了。暧昧的眼尾逐渐发红，透露着可怜兮兮的意味。许佳琪一个瘪嘴，抬手将对方勾得再近了些。  
“陛下，您还要忍着吗？”刻意将身体贴近，吴哲晗甚至能够感受到对方胸腔里蓬勃的心跳。  
手不自觉摸索着来到后腰，曲线很软很柔和。呼吸间挥洒的气息落在皮肤上，愈发的红，吴哲晗看见对方眼里的水光，漆黑的眸子里闪烁着温柔的影。  
衣服被拽开，腰带松松散散，吴哲晗顺手将许佳琪的手用腰带绑着，系在床头。许佳琪疑惑着歪歪头，好笑着报复性咬了口身上人的脖子。  
“绑我做什么，我又不会反抗。”  
这张嘴叽叽喳喳真讨人厌，惯会调笑人。吴哲晗被说得气血上涌，羞耻心驱使，她一个恼羞成怒，将自己的腰带拽下来，塞进对方的口中。  
这下堵住了，清净了。  
许佳琪瞪大了眼睛，似没想到吴哲晗抱人温温柔柔的，看起来也冷冷清清禁欲的，竟有这种性癖。  
喜欢捆绑play和口塞，好羞耻好刺激哦。  
吴哲晗做事时不喜欢说话，严肃的神色别有一番风味，在床上更是。许佳琪行动被限制，只能任由对方在自己的身体上点火作乱。  
其实前戏并不长，也并不足，但是对于此时的二人来说，几乎不需要。  
一切的根源就是许佳琪误将燃情香当作迷香。  
吴哲晗没心思做什么前戏了，将衣物全都扯开，胯下高昂的腺体噗嗤一声没入甬道。吴哲晗低吟一声，迫于狭窄的甬道，放慢了动作。  
异物入侵带来别样的感觉，许佳琪不自觉地紧闭双眼，硕大的腺体挤入洞口，毕竟是第一次，许佳琪还感受到了些疼。  
层层叠叠的情欲蔓延开来，也淹没了浑身痛感神经，炽热将进入的痛感变得麻木，麻木中又一抽一抽的翻涌着别样的快感。  
口腔被腰带填满，呻吟部分没入，部分无法控制着溢出，缠绕着丝丝的情欲，将两个人联系得更加紧密。  
一个挺腰，许佳琪颤了颤，额头不自觉缩入臂弯之中想找点庇护，却什么也没有。吴哲晗的味道是薄荷，既清凉，又惹人昏沉。眼睛越来越酸涩，眼泪不自控地溢出，看起来可怜兮兮的。  
吴哲晗细细感受着，忽而瞥见她哭了，于是慌慌张张将塞入口中的腰带拿出，又想将已经没入体中的腺体抽出。  
“别——”带着哭腔，委委屈屈惹人怜爱。  
吴哲晗僵硬了，反应过来后，长舒一口气又用力向里顶。  
许佳琪满意着笑笑，被束缚的手借力圈住对方脖子，轻轻巧巧向她讨了一吻。  
…  
“陛下可还满意？”松开腰带，许佳琪无力地躺倒在床，又揉揉已经折磨出痕迹的手腕，调笑着开口。  
“比之皇后娘娘，我如何？”

在得知皇帝在帐中等待自己后，戴萌急急忙忙护送莫寒回帐，又赶回自己的大帐。刚刚到达帘前，戴萌就察觉到些许不对劲，侍卫都被驱散去了不远处值守。  
撩开帘子，浓浓的催情香夹杂两种气息席卷而来，戴萌皱皱眉，有了不好的预感。  
刚刚才绿了陛下，这才多久的功夫，陛下就绿回来了。


End file.
